How Things Changed
by Fallenangelqueen
Summary: Kendall and James struggle with the sexual throes of their relationship, and things turn confusing and wrong. Surprise guest, Mpreg.


A/N  
Hey so I got bored and really wanted to do this oneshot. It's been on my mind for a while. Hope you guys enjoy.

James smiled and felt his cheeks blush as his best friend, and boyfriend, Kendall trailed his fingers up his thigh. They sat in the Big Time Rush mobile, Logan and Carlos driving up front, James and Kendall in the back. Kendall couldn't resist touching the beautiful brunette. He leaned close and licked a small line over the shell of James's ear, making the copper-haired boy cover his mouth to muffle his moans.

"K-Kendall! Stop it!" he whispered. Kendall chuckled and slipped his fingers up into the zipper of James jeans, making his boyfriend tense a little.

"Kendall?" Kendall chuckled to himself and leaned closer.

"Is it my fault you're so sexy?" he teased, making James blush an even darker red. "Sexy" and "Hot" weren't many words in the vocabulary that Kendall used to describe James. They agreed on waiting to have their first time, and Kendall refrained from using names that made James feel pressured.

That was seven months ago. Now, Kendall couldn't seem to keep his hands off of James. The words that flew out his mouth made James throat go a little dry and he felt goosebumps. The kisses didn't bother James neither did the simple touches. The makeouts were wonderful, but then the teases, the deep sensual touches, and Kendall even went as far once to dry hump him, were bothersome.

James was getting a little tired of it. He already told Kendall he wanted to wait, and everytime his response was "I know but I was just messing around." James let out a soft cry as Kendall bit down on his collar bone, and James bucked up into the fingers tugging at his crotch.

"Kendall-" he whispered, but they were interrupted.

"Guys please not in the car." Logan said, looking at James in the rearview mirror. He could see Kendall was pushing and James was pulling away. He obviously didn't want this. Kendall sighed and moved away, James mouthing "Thank you" to Logan, who nodded.

**********BTR************BTR**********

The next night, Logan and Carlos left for a double date with Camille and Stephanie. Mama knight and Katie were in Minnesota for the week.

Which left Kendall and James completely, and utterly, alone. James felt terrified, his stomach churning every touch he was given from Kendall. They laid on the couch, James with his head in Kendalls lap. It was a comfortable position, and it wasn't really erotic. Which meant, Kendalls mind was hopefully out of the gutter.

Kendall, the only person besides James who was allowed to, dragged his fingers through James's soft hair. It was so silky, and Kendall adored the feeling of it. He sighed and shut his eyes. He could just imagine it, ticking his inner thighs as James bobbed his head up and down on Kendalls dick. He could just see it, tugging on it as he pushed his cock so deep inside of James-

"Kendall? What the hell!"

Kendall opened his eyes and glanced at James, who now sat up, glaring and crossing his arms. Kendall gave an innocent look.

"What babe?"

"You know what."

"No really what's wrong?" Kendall pressed the more innocent look on James, who scowled.

"Oh, yeah? What about that?" he gestured towards the huge boner sticking up in a bulge through his skinny jeans.

"Oh. That." Kendall bit his lip, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah. And you fucking yanked my hair. God, that hurt like a bitch."

James sighed and turned away, crossing his arms as he scooted a little away from Kendall. One of the first nights they had alone together in so long, and Kendall had gone and fucked it up by getting an erection. James sighed and stood, stretching. It was only nine but he felt beat. Or maybe it was the fact Mama Knight made them all go to bed at around nine thirty.

James decided to just head to bed. He leaned down and kissed Kendalls forehead, who sighed in contempt a little.

"Night."

Then he turned and went to his and Kendalls shared room. He kicked his jeans off and tossed his shirt in the hamper before slipping on sweatpants over his boxers. He slid beneath the cool covers of Kendalls bed, sighing into his pillow. Kendall never minded when they shared his bed, because it just went to show how much he loved James. And that he got to wrap his arms around the hazel eyed boy.

James dozed for a while before he heard the bedroom door open, and Kendall padded into the room. The rustling of clothes was heard and James felt Kendall as he slid into bed next to him. He sighed into the warmth and then stopped, eyes shooting open when he realized he only felt skin behind him.

He felt tiny kisses dot along his skin and he whimpered a little. Would Kendall force him? He bit his lip as he pondered. For weeks on end, James had been debating with himself whether to succumb to Kendalls wishes or to force him to be patient. James couldn't wrap his head around which decision to choose, and he knew right now had to be a quick decision.

Yes, he loved the green eyed boy, with all his heart, but sometimes he hated how demanding he was. Everyone took one look at him nowadays, what with all the hickeys and love-marks, and mustve thought he'd already lost his virginity, but no James was as pure as possible.

He felt Kendall thrusting against his backside gently and squeezed his eyes shut. Now was the time.

He flipped over gently, surprising Kendall. He grabbed Kendall by the hips and started to gently thrust against Kendalls beautiful cock. Kendall let out a low moan and shivered. He planted kisses all along James's neck, going down to his jaw and then his neck. He rolled them so Kendall was straddling James's hips.

He rocked gently into thrusts, loving the way James sounded as he rubbed, the friction growing between them. He kissed down James's chest and stopped once he reached the happy trail going into his sweatpants. He trailed a finger through it and gazed at him.

"Are you sure?"

James nodded and reached over to the nightstand, retrieving a bottle of lotion. He passed it to Kendall, who popped it open at the same time he yanked James's pants down. He smiled as he caught his first glimpse of James's cock. He depserately wanted to touch it, except James blushed a dark red and tried to hide himself.

Kendall smacked his hands away and bent over to kiss james's cheek.

"Dont hide from me."

"Why? I'm so hideous compared to you." James whimpered.

Kendall shook his head and kissed him again.

"No, you're beautiful." Kendall drizzled the lotion all over his dick, using his hand to slick it everywhere, making sure he was well lubed. He squirted some onto James's hole too, which was beautiful and pink, and twitching. Only Kendall got to see this, and he was so eager.

He leaned down and cupped James's cheek as he pressed himself to James's virgin hole. He kissed him.

"This might hurt, okay? I'll be gentle as I possibly can, but tell me to stop if I'm hurting you. Don't hold back." James nodded at what kendall said and then he let out a cry of pain as Kendall plunged in. Kendall continued pushing in, until he was sunk almost balls deep into James. When their hips touched each other he stopped, and still his movements so James could adjust. He looked up and discovered James to have his eyes shut, a little pale as sweat beads rolled off the side of his forehead. He saw how James writhed a little under him, and he was scared he might have really hurt James.

He began rubbing James's thighs gently, squeezing a little and continued rubbing. James slowly opened his eyes, blinking and then shutting then again.

"Go." he whispered.

"James, if I'm hurting you-"

"I said, go!" James said a little angrily.

Kendall snapped his hips forward and James groaned. Kendall had to admit, the tight heat surrounding his cock felt amazing. He lifted James legs higher, trying to get a better angle as he continued and snapped his hips forward at a much faster pace. James let out a scream at one point, digging his nails into Kendalls arms.

"There! Hit there! Oh, god Kendall!"

Kendall slammed with as much force as he could, in and out of James as be repeatedily hit his prostate. James moaned and screamed, Kendall grunted and moaned. He thrust faster, faster, ramming into James's prostate. He gripped James's hair and yanked, elicting a small shriek of pleasure from the boy underneath him.

"H-Harder! Harder!" James cried, making Kendall grip his hips and basically shake the mattress back and forth as he fucked into the copper haired boy.

The bed hit the wall, making a "Thump, thump, thump,thump!" sound. Kendall felt the small tingling he'd felt a few times in his testicles and proceeded to pound James harder. Flesh slapped against flesh and James arched his back, screaming as he splashed Kendalls chest with sticky white ropes.

"OH GOD FUCK YES!" James cried

Feeling James's muscles clench around him, exactly the way he usually dreamed, Kendall groaned, arching directly into James and releasing, his hips stuttering as he let go. When he was done, he groaned, pulling out of James and laying down beside him.

Kendall yanked James close and they panted together.

"That-was-amazing." James said through quick breaths. Kendall nodded in agreement.

"Yeah-but I don't- think you'll be able- to walk tomorrow." Kendall groaned and laid his head back. James tried moving and hissed a little. He shrugged and kissed his dear boyfriend.

"I love you, Kendall."

Kendalls eyes opened wide. Forever he had wanted to hear those words and there they were! Kendall kissed James on the lips and smiled.

"I love you, too, James."

********BTR********BTR*******

James grumbled as he stood, feeling another wave of nasuea hit him as he crashed to his knees once more and vomitted into the toilet.

He felt a hand rubbing at his back and he turned to see Kendall sitting behind him, toothbrush and glass of water beside him. He smiled at his boyfriend before vomitting into toilet once more. He flushed the toilet and stood shakily.

"You okay?" Kendall gave him a concerned look, but James wasn't worried. This sickness had been going on for three months now. He was always sick, especially in the morning. Kendall was worried, but it seemed James didn't care.

James groaned and leaned on Kendalls shoulder, looking sweaty and pale.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yeah I'm fine." he wiped the back of his mouth and settled on the couch.

Kendall sighed and went to go retrieve a blanket. He settled on the couch next to James, tossing the blanket around them both before cuddling with James. He cupped James's cheek as Carlos and Logan entered the room.

"I wish you would go to the doctor. I'm really worried."

"Im fine, trust me."

But Kendall wasn't so convinced. Neither was James. James slightly knew the fact was mainly because of all the weird cravings he had, if it was potato chips with whipped cream, or tacos with sugar, hot sauce and sprinkles. He hated the fact he ate weird, but he couldn't seem to stop. And it wasn't helping for his weight and build either. He was slow now, and his precious washboard abs that he worked so long on were now chunky and firm, blubbery. They were there but they seemed to continue to disappear.

He hated how downhill things seemed to be now.

He sighed and rested his head on Kendalls shoulder as Logan whispered somethig to Kendall.

"Is he still throwing up?"

James felt Kendall nod and he sighed.

"I hope he's okay."

"Hes getting out of shape. That's not the kind of James I know." Carlos added in.

"Yeah. I hope he's okay."

James snuggled deeper into Kendall, feeling cold all of a sudden. He kept his eyes shut as another wave of nasuea hit him, and he breathed his way through it. All he had to do was breathe.

*******BTR*******BTR*******

(1)James tighetened his tie and sighed, groaning as a sudden fluttering went through his stomach. He felt so sick lately. It was horrible. And not to mention the strange flutterings, and the paunch in his belly. No more abs, he thought as he buttoned up his shirt, realizing it was sort of tight around his middle.

God how life sucked.

The door behind him opened and he turned to see Kendall entering. He looked gorgeous with a grey long sleved shirt on, a vest over it, skinny jean clad legs and black converse. He gave James a sympathetic smile as he closed the door behind him gently, the music slipping in behind him.

He walked over to James and hugged him.

"Hey? How are you feeling tonight?"

He rubbed James belly, sudden making James feel insecure. He tugged his shirt down.

"Y-yeah, 'm fine." he mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up. Kendall pecked his lips and smiled.

"Come on. Let's get out there."

They linked hands and left the room, where a full on party was raving. People danced, talking louder to be heard over the music. James watched as the teenager party roved on, girls dropping it to the ground and guys thrusting.

People stumbled around drinking whatever punch someone had probably spiked. James stared at the party, trying to dance a little. He felt tired and slow, and even though he agreed to have a party, all he wanted to do now was sleep.

James watched as Carlos grinded against the wall gently with Stephanie, and Camille and Logan were making out on the couch. James sighed when he saw that Kendall was helping DJing. Which left James, alone. He tried dancing, but it didn't feel right without Kendall. The girls touched him and he flinched. He felt so insecure and he hated the hands on him. He moved away and decided maybe tonight wasn't a night for dancing.

He rubbed his belly and walked into the kitchen, where people mingled and chewed on food they had set out. Lights flashed out in the living room and James felt a headache coming on.

He really regretted this party. He grabbed a handful of the doritos they had set out, grabbed two cups of punch and left to go sit in the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and decided to get a little drunk and then head to bed.

He munched all the chips and then focused in on the drinks. He swallowed the bitter liquid, the mixed punch, before he yanked open the toilet and vomitted into it.

Alcohol wasn't his thing and never would be. He flushed the toilet and stood, brushing his teeth. When would this party be over? He checked his phone and saw it was nearly one am. He suddenly felt tired, beat down. He felt like someone tied an anvil to his body. He sighed and reached for the doorknob.

The door opened and someone slid in quickly, and obviously they were drunk. They giggled and had a few moments of awkwardness trying to shut the door. James backed away, a feeling of dread and sense of security washing over him. He subconsciously rubbed his belly when the intruder turned and was discovered to be Jett.

Jett narrowed his eyes a little at James and then smiled.

James felt disturbed by his smile.

Then Jett was on him, pushing him down to the ground, forcing his tongue inside of James's mouth. He gripped James tightly as he fought. James struggled, but being tired and slow did not help. He tried biting his lips, but Jett pressed him down further and then slapped him as James lay on the ground underneath him.

He licked the shell of James's ear, making the boy shiver.

"Youre...so fucking hot. I want you...to ride my cock." he panted and laughed. James felt him tugging on his zipper and James screamed.

"HELP! SOMEONE!"

No one came.

XXXXX

Kendall glanced around, noticing James wasn't anywhere. Normally the pretty boy would have tons of girls, and guys, around him, being the flirt he was. But Kendall knew James always pushed them away for the blonde. He frowned when he realized no one had seen James.

Maybe he had gone to bed. Kendall shrugged. It seemed possible; the pretty boy was always tired lately. Even climbing a flight of stairs was horrible. Kendall didn't understand why, James had been excersising all the time. He sighed as he weaved through the crowd and found Logan drinking punch.

Normally, Logan wasn't a alochol-type of guy, but he could stand a few during a party. Kendall chuckled, knowing James did NOT like alcohol at all.

"Hey man. You see James?"

"Uh, yeah he went down the hall." Logan smiled at Kendall.

"Oh he probably went to bed."

"Hope not, he's missing a great party. But what's with him lately? He's so...weird."

"I don't know." Kendall shook his head as he left and decided to use the restroom. He walked down the hall, empty except for a couple making out. He opened the bathroom door and gasped at the sight he found.

Jett, on top of James. HIS James. Jett and James had their lips smashed together, Jett gripping James's face, tugging him closer. Jett dry-humped James, who squealed, and Kendall felt his anger rise. But if he had looked closer he wouldve noticed the small tears in James's eyes.

"HEY! what the fuck?" Jett stopped and looked up just as Kendall grabbed him. He was yanked to his feet, where Kendall pulled his arm back and threw his fist into Jetts face. Jett cried out and grabbed his nose as blood gushed out.

"Dont you EVER touch him again, got it?"

James felt Kendall grab him and yank him up, where he tottered for a moment on his feet.

Kendall grabbed his hand as he pulled him away from the bathroom, towards their bedroom. He pushed James in, who stumbled to his knees. He stood shakily, grimacing as he hugged his belly. He turned slowly to see Kendall standing by the door, arms crossed and a horrible look on his features.

"What the hell were you doing?" he screamed, making James flinch. Big fat tears rolled down his face.

"I-It wasn't m-me! I-"

"It wasn't you? It wasn't you? I just saw Jett on top of you! So tell me how the fuck it couldn't have been you!" James felt his heart crack and he sat down on the bed, still crying.

"Kendall, please let me explain-" he tried to start, but Kendall wouldn't let him. He hung his head as Kendall yelled.

"No. I've think it's been explained quite enough. We're over." and with that, Kendall left the room for James to sob.

Kendall sat down in Carlos and Logans shared room, hoping no one would see him as he placed his hand in his hands and weeped for the only boy he truly loved.

*******BTR****BTR******

It was awkward.

James and Kendall. Kendall wouldn't sit near James, and he definetley said nothing to him. James tried, but ended just giving up. They glanced at each other now and then, knowing what they had probably wouldn't come back. James sobbed when he came home and discovered Kendall and Jo on the couch together. He found everything he given Kendall returned and Kendall in return took his stuff back.

James missed him. He missed the long talks he would have with Kendlal at night, the small kisses they shared during the day when the other felt they needed it. He missed the smell of Kendall and the feeling he got whenever Kendall said he loved him.

It was all gone now.

James sighed and stared at his belly in the mirror. What also was gone was James's figure. Gone were his abs, and his pecs were gone. His stomach had been reduced to a sort of large,firm chunk of fat. He tried to ge rid of it, diets, excerise. Nothing worked. He was slow, and tired now. He could barely stand, let alone run, with his form.

He hated it.

He was pretty sure it was Kendalls fault, the depression settling in. And the cravings. He ate so much now and he hated it.

But what confused him was how he managed to get so big when he always was throwing up. He sighed and lowered his shirt, because he was already confused as it was. He turned and left the bathroom, the same one Kendall had found him in. Kendall squeezed past him on his way in and their arms brushed together.

James shivered at his touch, missing the cool skin that was Kendalls. He stared at the bathroom door as it shut and he gave a small whimper. He sighed once more, but then groaned as a shot of pain went through him. He hugged his belly and sighed, giving another small whimper as more pains went through him.

All day had been like this, excpet every hour the cramps would get close together. He felt light-headed. The cramps were only a few minutes apart now. He groaned again as he slipped on a pair of sweatpants, which seemed to be the only thing he could wear now these days.

His feet had also swollen up and his stomach always fluttered. The fluttering had eventually turned to pain after a whilec but it was small and he managed to ignore it.

James crawled into bed, shutting his eyes when Kendall came in and climbed into his own bed. The lamp was shut off and James pressed himself under the covers. He let out a small sob and turned away, pressing his face into his pillow.

XXXXXXX

James's eye snapped open and he began gasping. His stomach! Oh god tha pain!

He gave a small cry as he rolled over onto his back. He couldn't move after that; it was like the most horrible thing he had ever felt. James felt tears prick his eyes and he turned to see Kendalls form in the dark.

"Kendall!"

No answer.

"Kendall!"

He stirred a little and finally James picked up his phone and lobbed it at him. It hit Kendall in the back and it was enough to get him to sit up and turn the lamp on.

"What the hell is it-" he stopped and looked closely at James. James had the covers thrown off, his skin pale and sweaty. His stomach seemed to convulse a little and James let out a cry and grabbed his belly. He watched as James began sobbing.

"Oh, god, Kenny! Help me? P-please it h-hurts!" Kendall nodded and stood quickly, stumbling as he helped James up. James stood shakily, letting out small sobs as Kendall held him up. Another pain went through him and James felt something trickle down his legs.

Kendall gasped at the sudden wetness and stared at the puddle underneath James.

"Oh, God, James!" but James tried to take another step and slid to his knees.

"H-help, me, please Kenny?" he gazed up at Kendall. Kendall felt his heart being pulled as he bent over and helped James to lie on his bed. Kendall tossed his stuff off the bed, to give James more room.

James subconsciously spread his legs.

"God...hurts...help..."

"I know, I know. I'm going to be right back." kendalls stood and ran from the room as James felt something moved down, and he had the urge to push. He grew scared.

"Kendall!"

"I'm coming!"

Kendlal ran in the room moments later, holding a towel.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

James slowly shook his head.

"I-I need to push."

"Push?"

"Yes! I need to push."

"Push what!"

"I don't know!"

Kendall gave him a weird look. But James cried out again and then sat forward. He tugged at his sweatpants and Kendall stared in shock as James held his belly and screamed a little. His legs were shaking and he was panting.

Finally, Kendall snapped out of it and rushed to James's side. He grasped Jamesms hand as he squeezed it.

"James-wait what are you doing?" Kendall gasped as James sat forward and screeched.

"James! Hang on!" Kendall climbed in between James's legs as a small wave of water gushed from in between his legs, staining his sweatpants. James cried, tears running down his cheeks, and Kendall started hyperventilating. He was panicking- he really didn't know what was going on. He gripped James's hand tighter.

"James, c-calm down!" he gripped his chest tightly and held James's hand. James squeezed his hand and suddenly his back arched in pain.

"Oh, G-God! Kendall!"

Kendall leaned over James carefully.

"What-what is it?"

James scrunched his eyes shut as he felt something move down.

"I-I think-," he screamed again as the burning pain erupted through him. He felt like something was ripping him open," I think somethings coming out!"

Kendall felt his heart beat hard.

"w-What?" he grabbed the hem of James's sweatpants and, before the hazel-eyes boy could stop him, he yanked them down. James whimpered as Kendall spread his legs.

"W-Wait! Kendall!-" but the burning flared up again and Kendall stared in shock.

"What is it?" James whimpered.

"Y-you're-you're pregnant!" Kendall recoiled a little as James arched his back once more and Kendall watched as the pale skin of the baby's crown appeared. Kendall stared in shock.

"H-how is this possible?" James whispered. Kendall shook his head.

"I don't know...y-you're having a baby."

James sat forward with all his strength, sobbing. The babys head was exposed a bit more, and James sat forward.

"N-No!" he placed his hands on the babys head and starts gently pushing. Kendall watched as James tried to push the baby back in. He leaped forward and grabbed his hands, tryin to tug them away as James sobbed.

"I-I can't have a-a baby!"

"Yes, yes you can!" Kendall cried, fighting with James. They both wrestled back in forth, rocking the bed gently. James ebbed harder and continued trying to push the baby back inside of him.

"No! I can't!"

"Yes, you can!"

"No!"

Kendall gripped James shoulders and shook him back and forth. James sobbed and Kendall pushed him.

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE ILL BE ALONE!" James sat forward and sobbed gently as he closed his legs. Kendall watched as he continued trying to keep the baby inside of him, sobbing. Kendall curled the boy into his arms.

"Is-is it mine?" James nodded against kendalls shoulder.

"Yours the only one I've ever had sex with, only you." James sobbed as he gripped his convulsing belly. Kendall looked down at his bed and smiled.

"This is where we first made love, Jamie. This bed, right here. Please Jamie, have my baby here."

James sobbed and continued trying to hold the baby in longer.

"B-but that n-night, y-you dumped m-me." The baby started sliding out once again and James convulsed in pain. Kendall kissed his temple.

"Yes, I did, and I was being stupid. Please, forgive me. I love you," his hand rubbed James's belly," and this baby."

James nodded and sobbed.

"I love you, too. And I forgive you." James laid back gently, settling against the pillows as Kendall pressed him down and spread his legs once more. James let go of the baby's crown. He sobbed harder as Kendall pressed his fingers into the side of the muscles that stretched around the babys head. He stretched them a little wider as the baby started sliding out. James screeched.

The sudden pounding on the door startled him and he turned. Kendall locked the door every night, due to habit, so no one could come in.

"Kendall?"

That was his mom.

"James? James! Are you okay?" that was Carlos. He heard them talking outside and Kendall watched as the door knob jiggled. James screamed.

"Kendall! Open the door!" that was Logan banging on it.

"James?"

"H-help...kendall." James whispered. He returned his attention to the boy in front of him. He gripped James's legs and stret hex them wider as James screeched. The pounding on the door grew louder and Kendall heard the family scream harder, demanding to open the door.

"Come on, James, push!"

James felt the contraction coming and as soon as it did, he pushed with all his might. The baby slid out a bit faster, blood and gooey liquid gushing out along with it's head. Kendall cleared the babys nose and smiled at James, who was sweaty and pale. He seemed ready to drop.

He held James's hand and supported the babys head.

"Come on, Jamie. A few more pushes." James nodded and gripped the bed sheets. He screamed as the baby slid out more, and he curled the sheets under his toes. He continued screaming, and pushing, struggling, until finally, with a large gush of blood, the baby slid into Kendalls arms.

The blood splattered up and down Kendalls arms, splotches hitting his face as he caught his child. The baby, which Kendall hurried and checked, was a baby girl. She let out a cry, screeching a little. Kendall stared in shock at his beautiful baby.

He froze. Her eyes opened gently and she stared at him unfocusly. His heart leapt to his chest, and it suddenly hit him. He was a dad. A father. He held the baby a but more tightly, wrapping the towel around her as he settled onto the bed.

James grunted and pushed again, the placenta falling out. He laid back against the bed and sobbed the rest of his painful tears out. He rolled his head to the side and shut his eyes.

Kendall stared at her. She had beautiful copper hair that was as soft as James's, and when she stared at him, her green eyes sliding out of focus a little. He stared at her. Just stared.

The door was kicked open, by Carlos of course, and everyone stared in shock. Kendall held a sniffling, whimpering baby, his eyes out of focus a little. Mama Knight cupped a hand around her mouth and slowly walked up to Kendall. He was splattered with blood and goo. She looked at the baby in his arms as he lifted her towards her grandmother.

"I-Im a daddy." he said, still his eyes unfocused. She could see he was in shock. Logan ran to James, Carlos following as Logan inspected the unconscious boy. Katie stared in shock behind them all, flipping her phone open to hurry and call 911.

Kendall continued holding his child, smiling like a moron and rocking back and forth, as Mama knight discovered a pair of scissors and and cut the umbilical cord. She took the baby from Kendall slowly, hesitating when he resisted. She didnt want to hurt the baby, but she needed a hospital.

The paramedics hurried in, spotting the scene with confusion.

They didn't question it and gathered up the bleeding unconscious boy. The baby was taken, but the blonde resisted giving up his daughter until the aramedics let him come.

********BTR******BTR*******

James slowly awoke. He turned slightly to see a hazy nurse adjusting an IV connected to his arm, and he realized he was in a hospital. His vision was hazy and blurry, but he sat up. He sat still for a while. His mind was like jello, and he ignored the doctor as he came in.

But a certain blonde head made him turn. Kendall walked in, carrying a small pink bundle. He was giggling as he played with the baby. James stared for a moment, then caught Kendalls eyes. Kendall came over and smiled, bending over to plant a kiss on James's head.

He sat down beside James in a chair and smiled, bouncing the beautiful baby. She cooed and Kendall smiled wide.

"How long was I out?" James asked groggily.

"Two days almost. Doctors said you just barely made it." Kendall mumbled. He blinked to hold his tears back.

James smiled and looked down at the baby.

"What does she look like?" he whispered.

Kendall smiled and stood, slowly handing the baby over to her mother, or father. Whatever he was. James held her gently, like glass. He let out a cry when she smiled a little at him. She was beautiful, with tan skin, copper hair and green eyes that shone. When she smiled, she showed dimples like kendalls.

He wiped his eyes with one hand and supported her head, lifting her close to press his lips against her beautiful head. She shut her eyes and yawned as she snuggled into the blanket a little.

He laid back against the pillows and held her to his chest. He gazed intently at her. Kendall leaned in and kissed her, too, before kissing James again.

"Any thoughts on names?"

Kendall shook his head and smiled.

"Carlos wants her named Carlita. I told him no."

Kendall chuckled and rolled his eyes, standing and laying down besides James and the baby. James scoots over slowly, his abdomen hurting and so does his lower torso. He lies the baby between them and Kendall stares with love and admiration at his baby and boyfriend.

"We need to name her." James whispered. Kendall nodded before shaking his head. He gives James a shocked look.

"Y-you wanna keep her?"

James eyes went wide and his lip trembled. Kendall stared at his trembling lip.

"D-do you not want to?"

"Heck yes! God I love her!" Kendall wrapped an arm around the baby.

"then why did-"

"I...I thought you..might not have wanted her." James shook his head and kissed her again.

"No...I love her. She-she's us." James wrapped an arm around the baby also. She cooed, yawned and her fingers flexed gently. James touched her little fist, examing her adorable little fingernails. She wrapped her hand around his huge finger and he smiled, wiping his eyes.

"James what are we goin to name her?" James bite his lip for a moment.

"Chloe...Jade...Paige...Nora...Harmony," James stopped," Harmony...Melody...Melody Kristen Knight."

He smiled at Kendall, who frowned.

"Knight? I want her named after her daddy. Diamond, it is." James shook his head.

"No. Knight."

"Diamond."

"Knight."

Finally, Kendall grabbed James's hand and kissed it.

"Lets name her after both her daddies."

James was confused for a moment before his eyebrows rose.

"Y-you mean-"

"Yes," Kendall grapsed James's hand," marry me?"

James curled into Melody and sobbed with happiness.

"James?"

"Yes, Kendall, yes." they leaned over the baby and kissed, making her whimper. They laid back down and smiled at each other as they held hands.

"Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know about you...but this...right here, right now, feels...right somehow. It feels like it should be like this."

"It is." Kendall kissed James again and they stared intently at their baby.

"Im don't regret anything, Kendall."

"Neither do I."

"We'll have to move out somewhere else, you realize that right?"

"yes, but let's figure that out later. I just want this special moment right now."

The baby cooed again and blinked her large green eyes at Kendall.

"I love you, Kendall." James whispered.

"I love you, too." Kendall whispered. They btoh heard the baby coo and James kissed one cheek while Kendall kissed the other.

"love you too, Melody."

A/N.

meh...review, eh?


End file.
